earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaednar in flames
Category:Stories Category:Kirtash Jaednar in Flames, Part 2 :- ''by Kirtash I hopped as fast as I could as my master drove his mount down to road to Jaednar. His pace was frantic; I could see the anticipation on his face. I thought to myself here we go again I wouldnt say my master is crazy or mad, I would just describe him as, reckless, ill tempered, short fused, grumpy, impatient, rash and sometimes violent but arent all warlocks like this? Nightmare pounded his hooves in the rotting ground drawing attention from the corrupted wolves roaming in the area. They didnt even try to chase the unholy mount; to them it mustve looked like a flame wreathed black stallion escaped from hell with a lunatic perched upon it. We arrived at the entrance of Jaednar quicker than I thought. I could smell the corruption seeping from that cursed place, strengthening the corruption surrounding us. My master jumped off his mount, whispered something in its ear and it vanished in a cloud of smoke. -Naljub, Ill need you to go back to the Nether, I think Grimgrave might be more useful here. -As you wish, master. I sighed with relief. Not that Im a coward, I just prefer to keep my head attached to my body. Putting it back on is so painful. Anyways I did as my master ordered. I vanished from his plane completely this time and found my way back to the Nether, my home. This doesnt mean I can't look on him tough. I channelled the dark energy surrounding me and created a small scrying portal. Being bound to a warlocks essence has some advantages you know. I saw my master moving his hand graciously in the air as he was chanting softly. I knew what was going to happen next. The shadows of the trees, my master, rocks, the putrid grass and every other shadow visible in a thirty foot radius started to condense themselves in front of my master. It only took a couple of seconds before the shadows formed a roughly humanoid shape and 2 blazing blue globes seemed to pop into existence where the head was being created. I could hear the thing's rumbling voice. -Yesss my lord? What can we do for you? Kirtash wiped the sweat from his brow. -Grimgrave, I hope you are ready to fight we have some orcs to kill. -I will enjoy pounding them to dust my lord. My master smiled at the mass of shadows and casually walked under the arch indicating they were now in Jaednar, the corrupt dwelling of demons known as satyrs and their consorts, the burning blade convent. He was soon spotted by guard making his rounds. It didnt take much time before he recognized my master as an enemy; the way he was holding his weapon, a great scythe, spoke volumes. The guard recklessly charged at my master only to be intercepted by the mass of shadows that is Grimgrave. His focus quickly changed from my master to this new foe as a wave of pure despair crashed upon his mind. My mastered smirked again. His left hand was glowing with dark energy as he let loose a blot of shadows. The bolt was shaped like a black skull its mouth wide open screeching and hungering for a living soul. It ripped its way in the guards chest breaking ribs and chewing though armour like it was made out of paper. Two hits of Grimgraves fists cracked the guards skull open, he knew no more. My master grabbed the coin in the guards pouch, and then casually walked past it like nothing happened. The next guard wasnt luckier. My master and Grimgrave slowly made their way up a slope dodging guards when possible or just ambushing them when they were alone. They reached a plateau where you could see a Moonwell. There seemed to be something wrong with it tough, the once clean waters were now a mass of bubbling green ooze expunging sickly looking fumes in the fair. My master didnt give the corrupt Moonwell any attention tough. He seemed focused on the 8 foot tall satyr lying against the entrance of what looked like an elven building. It looked bored and was yawning frequently, his sharp teeth making a clacking sound when he would shut his jaws. My master whispered something in Grimgraves ear I couldnt understand and the mass of shadows was floating as fast as it could towards the now wide awake satyr. They were exchanging blows: shadow fists punching the satyr, claws ripping the shadow, draining the minions life force. I saw my master take out 2 shards from his pouch. One in each hand. I smiled in front of my scrying pool, knowing what would happen. He chanted softly. Mirex willox nacht turex in pyros nak shara. The first purple shard in his right hand turned into a giant ball of hellfire and streaked right for the Satyrs head. It connected in fiery blast that blew half the creatures face off. Surprisingly it howled in pain but didnt go down. It just shoved Grimgrave out of the way and ran madly for my master. He was still smirking. My master casually snapped the other shard in half, speaking one word in demonic Quiros! The shadows around the satyr became purple flames and jumped on it; searing the skin of its bones, entering through its mouth eyes and ears. A wail of anguish could be heard from the creature mouth as his head exploded in purple fire. Grimgrave rejoined my master as he bent over the still smoking carcass to pick of a glowing purple shard from the gore. He tucked the shard in his pouch and, made his way into the elven structure his shadowy companion ever trailing behind him. He was still smirking...